


Like Fire, You Consumed Her

by wlw0with0reader



Series: Jane Volturi/Plus Sized Reader [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Jane from twilight with plus sized reader and Jane ignoring Aro when she first sees her mate.





	Like Fire, You Consumed Her

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.comj
> 
> Gif not mine

Jane was listening to Aro speak about a new mission she would be sent on in two day’s time, when she felt drawn to your scent. She turned to follow the scent with Aro calling out to her.

“Jane, what is it? What has you entirely distracted?”

Jane, for the first time in her vampire existence, ignored Aro. By the time she was in the banquet hall, she was lost in your eyes. You had been part of a tour group when you were about to be Heidi’s snack. As soon as Jane saw what was happening, she attacked Heidi and the others.

“My mate!”

Jane snarled. She would be damned if anyone other than her got to taste your blood. She only wanted her venom in your veins and no one else’s.

The entire room was silent after everyone drank their fill, and you were the only human left standing. You were the only one in her arms.

Marcus clears his throat, startling both you and Jane.

“Brother, what do you see?”

“Aro, they are indeed mates.”

As soon as it is announced that the two of you are mates, Heidi apologizes to Jane but is thrown in agony. Jane then takes you in her arms.

“Oh, it’s okay. You don’t have to carry me. I’m kind of heavy.”

You say, yet realize she doesn’t seem to be struggling in either her grip or breathing as she holds you in her arms as if it were your wedding day.

Jane continues to glare at everyone. Aro decides to say something that grabs your attention.

“Jane, why don’t you take your guest to your room? It’s best if she learns from you.”

———————

You blink and in that short time, you are in a room filled with the bare minimum - a closet full of black robes and a bed.

“Thank you for carrying me. I can walk.”

She responds by growling softly. You could see she didn’t want to let go of you.

“Are you getting tired? We can sit on the bed, if you’d like.”

Jane agrees and sits on the bed, adjusting you, so you’re sitting in her lap.

“Thank you for saving me. I suppose you’re to eat me now?”

Her eyes darken, and for some reason, you hold no fear with her. She saved you from the same fate as the other members of the tour group you were in, and it seemed as though no one would be going anywhere near you, in fear of upsetting her.

“What’s your name?”

“Y/N. And yours is Jane.”

“Yes.”

Jane couldn’t believe how gorgeous her mate was. She started caressing you, and you felt entirely comfortable with her touch as if your body knew that she would be the only one to give you such joy, safety, and pleasure.

Jane lovingly placed you on the bed so that you were on your back. She touched you through your clothes, and you could feel yourself getting aroused. You watched her look at you, and for the first time ever, you felt desired. As though Jane, a vampire (you had seen everyone else’s necks drained of their blood just moments ago), actually wanted you. Her nostrils flared, inhaling your scent.

“What am I, Y/N?”

“A vampire, Jane.”

“You’re correct. Y/N, how would you like to live for forever with me? Truly forever.”

“You want to change me, Jane? But I’m not pretty. I’m just fat.”

Jane roars.

“You are beautiful! Who has told you such lies?”

“Strangers. I’m fine, Jane. If you want to change me, you can.”

“I promise. Once you’ve undergone the change, you will see that we are indeed meant to be together.”

“Will it hurt?”

If someone beautiful like Jane wanted you, then who were you to say no. You could admit to feeling strongly for her, but you didn’t know why or how.

“It will, but I promise to hold you until you wake up again.”

—————

You open your eyes and are overwhelmed with your senses. You turn to see Jane, and your body instinctively cries out, ‘Mate!’

You pin Jane and start to kiss her which she returns just as ravishingly.

“Y/N, you need to eat.”

“I’ll eat after I’ve had you for dessert.”

“You can taste me later. Please, Y/N.”

You can see the worry in her eyes.

“Very well. I just need you Jane. I need you now.”

“You have me, Y/N. First, just drink. Then, you may have me with no interruptions. I already spoke with the Kings, and they understand.”

————

After drinking, you hurriedly go back to Jane. You were both aroused, and you needed to claim each other now. Before anyone else had any idea of taking you.

“Y/N, I have waited for you for over a thousand years. You won’t be able to walk. This, I promise you. Like I promise to make this pleasurable for us both.”


End file.
